


peek through the blinds

by DawnandStars



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Dom/sub, Domme Barbara Gordon, F/F, Female Jason Todd, Hair-pulling, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sub Jason Todd, Subspace, Vaginal Fingering, slight edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnandStars/pseuds/DawnandStars
Summary: Early mornings in Gotham after a long night on a case typically means that Barbara and Jay would stay in bed. Instead, Barbara decides that she needs to help her girl unwind and relax in a more pleasurable way.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	peek through the blinds

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got a CuriousCat a while ago asking for some lazy morning JayBabs sex and. . . Ended up writing this reufjhgrfdj Hope y'all enjoy!

The sun is just now coming up, the few birds that dared to make themselves known in Gotham chirping away as the morning comes. The light filters in through the blinds on the pair curled up on the bed, the sheets a mere tangle around bare legs, scars from the two of them on full display.

The smaller of the two shifted closer to her lover, scarred arms wrapping around her torso. Jay let out a small sound, clearly not willing to be roused from slumber.

Barbara blinked her eyes open, peeking up through her lashes at Jay. Her dark hair was tousled from shifting in her sleep until she had settled in her current position, with an arm looped around the redhead's shoulders. She did so love waking up before her lover did, especially on such early mornings.

There was a smile on her face, her fingers drifting along Jay's sides and back, tracing scars, some that only _she_ knew the stories of. She shifted closer to her, kissing at a scar upon Jay's sternum, one that had come from Joker's torture and abuse so many years ago.

Jay let out a tiny sound at the gesture, yet she still refused to awaken. Barbara couldn't blame her, of course. Last night had been hard on the both of them, hours spent running around looking for a kidnapped child before it was too late and Jay nearly breaking down in her arms once they got home.

Sure, they had managed to save the boy, but Barbara knew that her Red Hood had nearly entered a panic attack when they found the state he was in. Battered and bruised, almost like a mockery of what Joker had done to her in the past.

They never found the kidnapper, though they knew it wouldn't be long until Bruce found him instead. Barbara had even told the man upon their return to their clocktower apartment that she _refused_ to go out for the next night, that she and Jay needed a break.

“Jaybird,” Barbara mumbled, kissing another scar on the woman’s bare chest. She found herself thankful that they had both opted to go to bed naked upon returning home and finishing with a shared shower, since Jay was _still_ stubbornly refusing to wake up and Barbara had a plan in mind to rouse her from slumber.

The redhead began to kiss further down her torso, her hands roaming along her sides as she lowered herself. She paid extra attention to the different raised scars that littered Jay’s form. Burn scars, bullet scars, scars from blades. If she had started her kisses higher, she could have kissed the one along her Jaybird’s throat from Bruce’s batarang. While they all may have moved past the pains of the past, a part of Barbara would always be angry with Bruce for nearly stealing her lover’s voice.

Barbara was soon settling herself between Jay’s legs, throwing one over her shoulder as she leaned in, lightly running her tongue along already wet folds. Jay’s hips bucked slightly, the woman letting out a shuddering gasp. Barbara took that as a sign to keep going, licking at her lover, easing her out of her slumber.

One hand moved down, brushing back red hair as Jay let out a soft moan. “Fuck, Babs. . . Wh-what time is it?”

Barbara immediately stopped and pulled back, lips glistening with Jay’s slick. Her eyes narrowed when Jay looked down at her, sapphire blue widening as they met emerald green, the woman realizing the mistake she had just made.

“Pythia-”

Barbara smirked, a soft laugh leaving her once her girl called her by her title. “There you are, Jaybird,” she breathed, bringing a hand up to slip two fingers into her, pumping them slowly. Jay gasped above her, the hand in her hair tightening slightly. “You did so well last night. But right now, I'm going to need you to unwind, okay?” As she spoke, she kept pumping her fingers, bringing her other hand down to rub at Jay’s clit.

“P-Pythia!” Jay’s voice was strained, almost like she was doing her best to not slip into subspace, like she wanted to drag Barbara up and devour her lips in a hungry kiss. Instead, she ended up letting out a shuddering moan, her free hand clenching the sheets as her Domme continued to build her up, her pace teasing and slow.

“ _Unwind,_ Jaybird,” Barbara repeated, that warmth in her voice still so commanding, making it clear to Jay that this wasn’t just Barbara speaking, oh no. This was her Domme, her Pythia, telling her to relax and not think at all for the day.

“But, Pythia-” Jay began, wanting to argue against it. And then Barbara was licking her clit now, sucking on it lazily, drawing out a soft moan of pleasure from the other woman. “Pythia, please. . .”

“Shh, Jaybird,” she murmured, pulling back to kiss her lover’s inner thigh, watching as Jay was pulled into the arms of pleasure and out of the arms of sleep. “You deserve a day to unwind and relax, so _please,_ let your Pythia give it to you. Whatever you need, sweet girl, I’ll give it to you.” She pressed in a third finger now, easily spreading her lover open further, the woman tugging on her hair sharply as she shoved her Pythia’s mouth back towards her cunt.

“Y-your tongue, Pythia, please! Your tongue, I-I want to feel your tongue inside of me!” Jay begged, blue eyes darkening with want. Barbara groaned in response, pulling her fingers from her so spread her girl’s thighs, licking at her folds like a woman finding an oasis and having the chance to sate her thirst. She thrust her tongue inside of her, feeling Jay’s walls clench around her.

“P-Pythia! Feels so good, Pythia!” Jay cried, whining and squirming, only stilling when Barbara moved to press an arm across her, holding her lower half down as she continued to eat her out.

All too soon though she was pulling away again, chuckling softly as she listened to Jay whine once more, She lifted herself up, laying over her lover to kiss her deeply, pushing her tongue into her mouth so Jay could taste her own arousal.

“I know you want more than my mouth, Jaybird,” she said, kissing the scar on Jay’s face, starting from where it cut into her lips and up along her face. “Today is about you. Tell you Pythia what else you want, what you _need._ ”

Her girl was slipping further into subspace the longer Barbara talked, her voice lulling her into that safe place that so few would be privy to. Jay looped her arms around Barbara, her body more relaxed the longer she stayed awake.

“Slow and sweet, Pythia,” her sub asked, tilting her head down to kiss Barbara’s neck. “I. . . I want to be fucked slow and sweet.”

Barbara ran a hand through her sub’s hair, peppering kisses along her face and jaw, listening to her gasp, soft moans falling from warm lips. “Toy or fingers?” she asked, even as she brought a hand down between them, lazily circling her girl’s clit, her thighs trembling.

She had been holding back her release for long enough, it amazed Barbara that Jay hadn’t completely fallen apart just yet.

“F-fingers,” Jay breathed, a flush overtaking her features, making her scars stand out more. Scars that Barbara was immediately covering in kisses, lightly running her tongue along some.

Barbara pumped her fingers back into her girl, pressing her thumb against her clit. She listened to Jay moan in her ear, felt her nails dig into her arms as she kept her movements slow and deliberate. It was only when she ducked her head down to kiss Jay’s pulse point and bite down to lightly suck on the skin that she heard the telltale stuttering gasp of her sub _finally_ falling over the edge, her hand now covered in slick.

But Barbara didn’t stop there, knowing that if she did then her girl would just tense up again. So back down between her thighs she went, fingers still inside of her but now joined by her tongue as she lapped up Jay’s release, moaning softly, building her up again for a second orgasm.

Jay’s thighs tightened around Barbara’s head, a sob falling from her. “Pythia! God, Pythia, please, please keep making your Jaybird feel good! I-I need it, I need you, I love you!”

Barbara continued to lick at her, moving up enough to suck on Jay’s clit, listening to her moan and plea, knowing that there were tears in the corner of her eyes, undoubtedly tracking down her cheeks as well. She knew how to overstimulate her Jaybird, knew how to play her body just right. All her weak and sensitive points, all the right things to say.

It was all worth it, Barbara decided, pulling back after Jay’s third orgasm to finally lift herself up to look down at Jay. Just as she thought, there were tears on her flushed cheeks, her body trembling from her multiple orgasms. She knew she could keep going, could just build her up and bring her down over and over again.

Instead, she brought her soaked fingers to Jay’s mouth, watching the other suck on them greedily, licking them clean. “Pythia. . .”

Barbara smiled, moving to now help her Jaybird sit up pulling her into her arms and tucking her head under her chin. Jay might be the larger of the two, but Barbara knew how to hold her like she was smaller. “The plan today, Jaybird,” she began, drawing patterns along her lover’s bare back, listening to her breathing slow and calm down, “is for you to _relax._ You’re going to wear just your boxers and a large shirt, alright? Your Pythia will take care of everything you ask of her. No one is coming over today, and we’ll only go out if you ask.”

“What about you, Pythia? Can your Jaybird do anything for you?” Jay asked, pulling back enough to look at Barbara.

The redhead cupped her lover’s cheek, leaning in so she could kiss her gently, sighing softly. “Today isn’t about me. Today is about you, my love. Now, let us get you dressed, and how about I order some breakfast from your favorite place? Don’t worry, I’ll get it delivered. I’m not leaving your side for a _second._ ”

Jay let out a happy hum at that, getting up so she could put on the clothes she was told to wear- a pair of red boxers and a large shirt with the Wonder Woman logo on it. She quickly came back over to kiss Barbara, however, giggling softly.

“I love you, Pythia.”

“And I love you, Jaybird. More than anything.”


End file.
